Android 8: Life of a Lonely Android
Info *This story is more towards Path of Power's version of DB, a sort of mix. *Android 8 is one of my favourite characters, and I have always been interested in how he developed his personality. So I decided to make this story.thumb|right|182px|Scene *This scene is what made me really want to make the story, as I will love writing it out in text. Prouloge Hi there. I am Android 8. I would like to make friends, but I'm not sure Mr. White would allow that. I don't have any friends anyway, I usually sit in a cage and wait for Mr. Murasaki to call me out when I am needed, however, that never happens, as Mr. Murasaki is powerful, and someone not to be reckoned with. I keep myself entertained however. I look out from my prison cell window, and watch the beatiful birds fly to thier homes, and watch the small animals be with thier family's, somthing I don't have. My creator, Dr. Flappe, dosen't check up on me, he left Mr.White that job. Mr. White is nice, while he is not shouting at me........I hope something will change...... Chapter 1: Creation I woke up. Woke up on a metal table. The table was cold, as I felt cold. I woke my eyes, and lifted my head. I was being watched, by three men. "Excellent Dr. Flappe, You're an absolute genius!" said Mr. Murasaki, the man wearing purple. I looked over to the man he was talking to, and the man looked back. "This is my masterpiece!" said Dr. Flappe, smiling. "You, are Android 8!" "Android............8." I said slowly, as I lifted my body from the table, and sat up. "Well well, I'm surpised Flappe!" said Mr. White, crossing his arms. "Yes, it was a pain to make, but it came through in the end!" Dr. Flappe chuckled. "Make.....?" I asked, confused, looking at the wires all over my body. "Yes my friend, you're mechinical!" shouted Dr. Flappe. "Great, we'll be able to send him on some of the Red Ribbon Army's most dangerous missions!" said Mr. White. "Yes indeed!" smirked Mr. Murasaki "Be steady gentlemen!" said Dr. Flappe "He might not be able to even walk!" "No. 8, walk. Copy what I am doing!" Dr. Flappe moved his two legs across the room. It looked hard, but I thought I might as well give it a shot. I stood, and placed my feet onto the floor after Flappe removed the wires on my chest. I moved my left foot, then my right. It felt odd, I wobbled slightly, but I figured it out very soon, and I walked over to the other side of the room. "Yes, Success!" said Mr. White. "Brilliant!" cheered Mr. Murasaki, as they looked at me, smiling. "Alright No. 8, get back on the table, I'm showing you to Commander Red." Said Dr. Flappe "That's a table?" I said, as I pointed at the metalic thing I was lying on before. "Yes, now hurry up!" yelled Mr. White. "Ok......." I said, as I layed onto the cold table, as Dr. Flappe sunddenly pressed a strange button in the back of my head, and I began to only see darkness, and pitch black. Suddenly, I woke in a very weird room, next to a man. A small man, wearing an eye patch, smoking a cigar, and who was only three feet tall. "Well, what 'ave we got here?" asked the little man, named Commander Red. "He is My Mechanical Man Number 8, or, No.8 for short." said Dr. Flappe "Nice.......to meet you." I said to Red. "Hmm.....It's quite polite for such a killing machine it's going to be." said a man named Black, who looked at me and frowned. I could tell he didn't like me. "...Kill?" I asked, not knowing what the word meant. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough No. 8." Dr. Flappe said. "Ok, this hunk of metal better be stronger then our finest tanks!" said Commander Red, staring at me. I felt very odd. "I have just the thing ready for him!" said Dr. Flappe "Come with me, No.8." Suddenly, we flew on this thing called an aircraft from a company called Capsule Corp over to one of the Red Ribbon Army training grounds far from the headquarters, where Mr. White was waiting. "Alright No. 8, destroy this wall!" asked Mr. White. "...What......do I do?" I asked. "You idiot!" said Mr.White, shooting me in the head with a "gun". It felt odd. It did not hurt me, but it was not a nice feeling. I could tell he was unhappy. "Copy me!" Mr. White clutched his fist, and moved his entire arm forward, at high speed. It looked easy, unlike the walking. I slowly clutched my fist, and moved my whole arm towards the wall. I did not like the feeling. It smashed, into three pieces. I was not sure if I had done it right, untill Mr. White smiled, so I got it right. "Excellent, No.8!" said Mr. White. "Hmm....Not bad." said Dr. Flappe. "Now No.8, follow me to your next assinment!" Mr. White showed me my next job. Make a hole in one of the broken Red Ribbon Army tanks. "This thing is a hunk of trash, make a hole in it!" "Ok......." I said, as a prepared another punch slowly. I clutched my fist again, and punched, as I made a huge hole in the tank, and could see the inside. "Amazing, you'll be perfect for a jon we are doing in two days!" said Mr. White. Later, Mr. White took me to Muscle Tower, a place located near a place called Jingle Village, and showed me my cage. "Here is where you'll stay untill the mission, and untill we need you at all." said Mr. White, closing the prison door, and handcuffing me. I tried to move my hands, but the cuff's did not let me, and I felt sad. "Bye Mr. White...." I muttered, watching him leave Muslce Tower. After a few minutes, Mr. Murasaki, the man who was with me when I first woke up, walked near my cage. "Ooo, Hello there, machine!" said Mr. Murasaki, leaning on the Prison Door. "Hello.....Mr. Murasaki." I said queitly, as I turned my head to look at him, smiling. "It seems you did well in your training." Mr. Murasaki smirked. "However, your mission in a couple of days will be far more difficult." "That's bad, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, of course it is." Mr. Murasaki replied, sighing at me. I felt uncomfortable. "Anyway, I better be picking up White's Sisters and going to the party I promised to take them too!" "They are going to have fun!" "But don't tell White!" Suddenly, Mr. Murasaki ran down the stairs, as I watched him drive off ona Capsule Corp Motorbike, and drive away. I continued to look outisde my window, as I looked at the white, beatiful snow. I tried to reach to it, but could not, I was far too high. "What can I do?" I said, sitting down on the hard floor. Suddenly, a brown, small creature, with wings, and a beak, fell into my prison cell through the window, and was tweeting loudly. It had broken it's wing. "Oh, Hello there." I said to it quietly, as I tried to give it a handshake, but it's wings were too small. "Are you hurt, little one?" I asked it, as I picked it up. "Here you go." I wrapped a tisue I had in my pocket around it's broken wing, to stop the bleeding, and the bird tweeted at me, happily. I felt happy too. "Hello." I said once again, as the bird tweeted to me. The bird looked at me. And I looked back. Something inside me felt good. Something...amazing. "Do you want to stay warm?" I asked the bird, as I took off my jacket, and put the arm sleeve over the bird's body, as it fell asleep. "Goodnight." I said to the bird, as I smiled. I lay down, on the hard floor, using my cold, metallic feeling hands as pillows, as I watched the bird sleeping, I began to sleep too, feeling something I had not felt yet. The next morning, I woke up, and the bird had woken up too, as it was tweeting happily. "You look a lot better now." I said to the bird, as it hoped around the cell. Suddenly, a hear footsteps nearby. Mr. White had come to see me. "Get up, No. 8, I need you." said Mr. White. "Mr. White, can I be with the bird for a while first?" I said slowly, as the bird hopped into my hand. "Wrong answer 8!" said Mr. White, pulling out a small gun, grabbing the bird, and shooting it. "Mr. White, please!" I begged him. "ENOUGH, GET DOWN NOW!" I was walking down the Muscle Tower stairs. I felt happy to be out of my cage, but my sadness over the death of the bird overcame that happiness. "Get a move on, you great doll!" Mr. White shouted in my face, as he kicked me. "S.....sorry." I said quietly, as I hurried down the stairs as fast as my heavy leg's would allow. I went outisde, and looked into the blue sky. The sun was shining, it was beautiful. "Do you see those people over thier, Android 8?" said Mr. White, pointing to people holding up sign i's, some saying "RRA = Murder" and "RRA: Scum of Earth". "Those people are from Jingle Village, and they're protesting against the Red Ribbon Army!" said Mr. White. "Dispose of them!" "...Dispose?" I asked. "KILL!" Mr. White shouted. "Hmm, maybe I overrated Flappe when I said this would be his masterpiece!" "Sorry Mr.White, I'll do it now." I reluctently said, as I walked towards the villagers, who cowared. LOOK AT HIM, HE IS HIDIEOUS!" said a woman. "A MONSTER!" said an eldery lady. "IT'S GONNA EAT US!" said a man. "RUN!" All the villager's ran, ran as fast as they could. "No, wait, please, I don't want to hurt you!" I said, watching them run. "Please........." "Ah excellent job, No.8!" said Mr. White, smoking a cigar. "You're so ugly your looks did all the work!" The villager's ran from me. As fast as they could, as they fled in terror. "Well, that's all I wanted ya to do, get back in your cage!" Chapter 2: The Monster I could not take what I had done. I felt sad. It was worse then sadness. I sat in my cage that night, and began to think. Think about why I existed. Category:Story invented by Nappa'sgoatee Category:Page added by Nappa'sgoatee